


Reminiscing An Afternoon Delight

by MiniOranges



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOranges/pseuds/MiniOranges
Summary: I think of the past.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Life





	Reminiscing An Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> As I yet again prepare for another year expecting the least, I think of the past. I heard a snippet of Little River Band's "Reminiscing" and immediately got taken back to road trips with the family; 12 years-old, sleeping soundly at the back seat, all while the song starts and ends. It's a comforting feeling, especially during my own chaos. Here's to things getting better; I'm still waiting, but I know it'll be worth it.

_Friday night, it was late, I was walking you home we got down to the gate and I was dreaming of the night._

Little River Band’s "Reminiscing" plays on my father’s car stereo. He’s driving, and probably sleepy, but remains awake enough because the family needs to go home.

I close my eyes. That road trip to a completely different city six hours away was fun; more people, brighter lights, larger spaces; but I want to go home now— nothing will ever compare.

My eyes are still closed, and I’m probably 8 years-old, maybe 12, who knows? Nothing matters but the occasional bump on the road as we pass over a few rocky paths. My still lithe body fits the entirety of the back seat, and despite the disorientation, my half-slumber remains the same.

My younger brother does the same behind me, at the back, having another space all to himself. I don’t think about the future, just the song and the soul of it.

From time to time, streetlights on the sidewalk dawn on my face. Even in the darkness of my doze, my eyelids refuse to shut it out. Because it’s probably 5 PM, on the way to darkness.

But I can feel the sunset even without seeing it. Pink and purple in its own majestic swirl; something someone as young as myself wouldn’t yet appreciate, but the awe is there, although short-lived.

I smell the air-conditioner. We don’t really use much of those artificial fresheners much. The car still smells like brand-new; clean and sterile. Although I heard my mother once talking about having to sell it for a new one.

I try to map out where we are currently, but I know nothing about the country-side. At night even, I fear looking out, as the jet black forests remain a thing of mystery. And as much as I want to venture into the unknowns, they are an exception.

Instead, I look out to the road. My father speeds, and so does the imaginary Olympic athlete I think about catching-up to the race. I add in hurdles for challenge, but they soon dissipate as the moon begins to show.

Now, she’s following us.

I try not to think of the science behind it. That’s something only the future would intend to do. Right now, I want to stare— think for myself.

The song continues, and I can’t sing along. But that’s okay, because the tune makes me feel like I know it by heart. Road-trips were made for this.

I don’t know what else to do. My mother starts something about going through fast-food for a fast feed. It’s nearly dinner anyway. I sigh in content inside, thinking of what I would want.

Finally, as nothing else mattered but waiting to get home, I settle back into closing my eyes. There’s a different song now, something from the olden times again. Of course, my father’s choice.

_Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight, gonna grab some afternoon delight._


End file.
